


Dealings Under The Table

by metaphoricallylivin (orphan_account)



Series: Hartley and Mark Smut [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/metaphoricallylivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley goes down on Mark under a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealings Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes Mac, an OFC who belongs to my friend MaCall and is married to Len. Also the Rogues in an AU where I fix whatever the fuck I want. Enjoy.

"I want to ask Julie out. To officially date me." Mark said. About half the Rogues were waiting at the dining room table for the meeting to start, including Hartley and Mark.  
"What? Am I not enough?" Hartley asked.  
"You're more than enough it's just… I don't know. You knew I was poly when we started dating and that this could be a thing. I'm trying to think of a good way to describe it. But it's not that you're not enough it's weird. I don't know how to describe it." Mark said.  
"Then don't." Hartley said.  
"Look if me being polyamorous makes you so upset you should've said something when we started dating instead of waiting till I was invested." Mark said turning away from Hartley to start a conversation with Shawna.

***

The meeting was relatively boring, they had the info from Mark seducing the cop so most of the meeting was spent going over plans. Len kept putting his hand up his wife's skirt with Mac occasionally holding his hand to keep it busy with something else. Mark was clearly mad at Hartley as he was avoiding him and had completely turned his body away from where Hartley was.

"I was right" Hartley texted.  
"fuck you" Mark responded.  
"You already did." Hartley texted back with a winky face.  
"uuuuughhhhh" Mark sent.  
"Want me to go down on you?" Hartley asked.  
"yes but you're not forgiven" Mark responded.  
"Okay just stay quiet."

Hartley jerked his arm to knock his pen under the table and then sunk down in his chair until he disappeared under the table. He still had his phone on him. Carefully he moved Mark's pants down to his knees.

"Music note boxers? Really know how to charm a guy." Hartley texted. The indignant noise from above him meant Mark has received the text and probably thought Hartley was being a douche.

Carefully Hartley moved Mark's boxers down. He paused before placing a kiss on the inside of Mark's thighs. (Okay he may have had a slight thing for Mark's thighs, they were warm and squishy so sue Hartley.) He dropped a few more kisses all along his thighs before kissing the outside of Mark's folds.

At this point Mark was trying pretty much everything to keep quiet. He was biting his arm, shifting uncomfortably, and stifling small sounds by biting his lip. Personally he was proud of himself cuz if he wasn't in the middle of a meeting he'd be giggling and probably moaning at this point. 

Hartley licked upwards and when he heard Mark let loose a particularly filthy moan he smirked, found the clit. He moved his tongue over the area a couple more times until not even biting his arm could keep Mark quiet.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a kick to Hartley's back.

"Hey I'm in the middle of something!" Hartley yelled making an indignant noise at the end.  
"More like someone." Shawna said quietly.  
"If I'm not getting eaten out no one is! Fuck Len that's not an invitation to join Hartley under the table. We're working. Take this seriously for a half hour is all I ask, this is important." Mac said. Hartley didn't have to see Len to know he was pouting.  
"Lemme just finish up." Hartley said before moving his face back in.  
"No Hartley I do not need to know what Mark's O faces look like." Mac said.  
"Bro seriously?" Clyde asked.  
"Ugh you two have 10 minutes. And then I don't care whether or not you've come. Have fun." Mac said with a sigh and a dismissive wave of her arm.

Hartley quickly helped Mark fix his pants before they made a b line for their room.

"How do you wanna do it?" Hartley asked.  
"You finish what you started and I'll give you a handjob?" Mark asked.  
"Sounds like a plan." Hartley said before dragging Mark's pants down and continuing his previous ministration. He decided to add two fingers and see if he could crook them just so during one particular swipe over Mark's clit. Try and see how quickly he could get his boyfriend to come.

The answer was rather quickly as after a minute of that Mark was tightening up around Hartley's fingers and making a small noise.

"Handjob?" Mark asked.  
"Yes." Hartley said. He was almost embarrassingly hard and he wanted his boyfriend to do that to him.  
"Okay." Mark said before tugging on Hartley's shoulders a little until they were in an awkward shuffle of Hartley moving up and Mark moving his hand down in an effort to unbutton Hartley's pants. After a minute of awkwardly trying to push Hartley's pants down Mark gave in and just asked Hartley to take them off.

Mark moves his hand over the tip and smeared the bit of precum around. He followed that by stroking Hartley a couple times. Hartley came with the flick of Mark's wrist.

"Gross." Mark said looking down at his boxers which now had come on them.  
"It's not that bad." Hartley said.  
"I'm gonna change." Mark said.  
"Okay." Hartley said.  
"That means get off me." Mark said.  
"Fine." Hartley said dragging out the i in fine.

Mark pulled a pair of blue boxers on and grabbed a pair of green workout shorts, he never he was too sensitive for skinny jeans at that moment. He pulled on his combat boots and made a soft noise.

"Damn." Mark mumbled.  
"Was I good?" Hartley asked.  
"Very." Mark said.  
"Good." Hartley said.  
"10 minutes are up!" Mac yelled from downstairs.  
"Ugh." Mark groaned before heading downstairs.  
"Attractive. Only you would wear a leather jacket, workout shorts, and combat boots all in one outfit." Clyde said. Mark responded by sticking his tongue out.  
"I really don't see why I'm dating him." Hartley said.  
"You know? Both of you suck." Mark said.  
"Can we get back to business now that you've had your orgasm?" Mac asked.  
"We know the plan." Hartley said, not a complaint, just matter of fact.  
Mac rolled her eyes and shooed them away with her good hand.  
"Does this mean we can blow off some steam?" Len asked.  
"Yes please." Mac said before grabbing her cane.

***

Hartley and Mark were curled up facing each other, Mark's head buried in the crook of Hartley's neck. Mark had one hand rested against Hartley's back and their legs were tangled up together.

"If that's what you want you can ask the cop out. I'm glad you asked me first." Hartley said.  
"I've been cheated on. Polyamory is different, everyone knows what's going on. It's consensual. I can get mad at you for being controlling and not wanting me to date other people but I wouldn't do it without your permission." Mark said.  
"I'm okay with this." Hartley said.  
"Thank you." Mark said pressing his head back against Hartley's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell for writing this, but you are too for reading it so see ya there.


End file.
